criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rufus Murlock
Rufus Murlock was the victim in Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition). Profile Rufus was a well-known media mogul. He had graying hair, dark brown eyes, a mole under his mouth, and was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, a gold watch on his left wrist, and a ring on his left middle finger at the time of his death. Murder details Rufus was found by the opera house with several gunshot wounds. According to Angela, the victim had six gunshot wounds from a .32 caliber pistol. Two of the bullets were found lodged in the victim, and they contained traces of veggiemite. This meant that Rufus' killer ate veggiemite. After investigating a shipwreck on the victim's property, Carmen and the player found a gun underwater in a case. It was sent to Jonah, and he said it was a .32 caliber pistol. After comparing it with the bullets in the victim's body, he confirmed the gun to be the murder weapon. Jonah speculated the killer had placed it specifically among the shipwreck in order to hide it, which meant the killer scuba dived. Relationship with suspects Rufus used to work in the outback as a drag queen named Cherrie alongside Chockas D.Lux before he left for Sydney and proceeded to shut down multiple drag bars in the city, presumably to hide his past. As a mogul, Rufus worked with Warrin Mundine for a piece on aboriginal culture. Rufus instead painted them as savages and said Warrin sold out land to a casino developer when in reality Warrin agreed to help with the construction as long as their land was spared. Rufus also forbade diver Brice LeBeau to dive the shipwreck in his waters, but Brice pushed through anyway. Rufus had also hired Michelle Zuria for some legal consulting and asked her for a full audit of his assets and so she dove the shipwreck, and even tried to bomb it. Rufus's assistant, Veronica Salter, had discovered that Rufus was hiding a secret under the ocean in his property and so decided to investigate the shipwreck itself so she could learn about it and "assist him better". Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Veronica. During the arrest, Veronica revealed she was a SOMBRA assassin. She said that she was in Australia for months awaiting SOMBRA's orders. When the order to kill Rufus came, she shot Rufus six times with a pistol and then shot herself in the arm to avoid suspicion. Refusing to say anything else, Veronica was tried and sentenced by Judge Adaku to 35 years in prison. Later, the team would find out that Rufus had handled crucial SOMBRA documents on the ship before it sank and before he left for the outback, explaining why SOMBRA had to kill him. Trivia *Rufus might be a reference to Australian-American media proprietor Rupert Murdoch. Case appearances *Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition) *The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition; in a clue) Gallery WECase35DeadCorpse.png|Rufus's body. KatherineBehindBars.png|Veronica Salter, Rufus's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:SOMBRA allies